You Can't Always Get What You Want
by demigod123
Summary: You can't always get what you want. What a true statement. Atemu realizes this when he finds that even with all his money he can't get the one thing he truly wants. One-shot. Please Read and Review.


**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**You Can't Always Get What You Want**\

Atemu Sennen, a young, charismatic man, has been raised with the wealthy and privileged since his birth 29 years ago. Atemu was given everything his heart could have possibly wanted as a child. His parents spoiled him and eventually he became selfish and arrogant, always demanding to get his way. He always did especially when it came to the family business. His father had been holding on to the company for years after he had finished college until he finally put his foot down demanding for him to turn over the company which he did.

25 years old and the new head of Sennen Industries he decided that the company had been lax for long enough. He took the reins and off he went. He fired people daily, treated employees with little respect, and pushed the company into the arms business and away from their original gaming history. No one could stop him. Those who tried met less than happy fates as he ruined their lives for his own selfish gain. That was 4 years ago but he still hasn't changed not until he met him.

He isn't really all that beautiful but there is something about his new secretary that he just can't get out of his head. he wasn't afraid of him. From the second he interviewed him a week ago he knew he wasn't like the others. he was efficient, quick to complete a task the right way the first time, and had a sharp tongue to accompany his attitude. he even came with his own unique little style of bright and flashy colors with a hint of despair. Standing at about 5"4' he didn't seem like much but when you get glared at by those dark amethyst and crimson eyes Yami Mouto feels about ten feet taller than you. Atemu wanted him and whatever he wanted he got.

"Mr. Mouto." He said approaching his desk.

"Yes Mr. Sennen." He said not looking up from his computer. He walked around his desk to see that he was working on inputting the notes from the last meeting. He moved so that he was blocking his view of the screen. he let out a frustrated sigh. "What may I do for you?" He asked looking at him with a slight roll of the eyes.

"I would like for you to accompany me to dinner this evening." He said.

"Is this a work related dinner?" He asked.

"No. This will be just the two of us and no work." He said with a slight smirk knowing that it was just about every person's dream to go on a private date with him.

"I will have to decline." He said standing up from her chair.

"Great. I'll pick you up at-Wait. What did you say?" He sounded surprised.

"I said that I will have to decline." He said again this time moving back to save his document and turn off his computer.

"But...Why?" He asked.

"I guess I am not all that into you." He said putting on his coat and picking up his bags. "And besides, I don't date my employers."

"I wasn't asking you on a date." He said angrily "I was telling you we are going out to dinner."

"And I said no." He said. "Maybe you should ask Mariah downstairs. I know she would kill to go out with you."

"Where are you going?" He yelled as he watched him get into the elevator.

"Home." He said. "Work days over boss. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he was gone. Just like that he had walked out without so much as a care leaving Atemu standing there in state of shock. No one had ever denied him what he wanted. he would pay for denying him what he wanted. He wanted him and there was nothing he could do to keep him from getting what he wanted.

So he tried gifts. He left him beautiful flowers on his desk every morning. Every morning he would arrive, see the flowers, smell them, take them with him on his lunch break, and return with nothing but an empty vase. He thought that he was throwing them away, that he was mocking him, so one day he followed him on his lunch break. Shock was not the only thing that came to mind when he drove to a nearby cemetery.

he parked his car and walked deeper into the cemetery to where there was small group of trees and a small pond. This certain area of the cemetery is home to hundreds of little boys and girls who died before their time. he walked to one of the many graves and placed the bouquet of flowers in front. he knelt on the ground in a silent prayer. He took the time when his head was bowed to look around. He had never been there before nor had he ever heard about it either. He wondered just how many children were buried there.

"There are over 150 children buried in this cemetery." He said as if sensing his question. "Each died in their own way. Some from accidents, some have been dead since they came out of the womb, and some died of abuse."

he stood and brushed her knees off. he motioned for him to follow him as he walked toward a different stone. he had brought with him one flower from the bouquet and as they got closer to the stone he noticed that he had placed one flower from each bouquet in front of this grave. he placed the flower down and moved aside so that he may see the name on the stone. R.I.P Yuugi Mouto 'A beloved son and brother'.

"I was like you at one point." He started, tears forming in his eyes "I had everything that I could have ever possibly wanted. Money, toys, if I wanted it I got it. But I was incredibly selfish. When my parents told me that I was going to be a big brother I said I didn't want it. I always got what I wanted and if I didn't like it, it was removed. My parents couldn't risk an abortion, it would ruin their image, so they decided to keep my brother. But we treated him like dirt, no worse than dirt. He wasn't worth the effort it took to step on him. I thought that what we were doing was fine but as I got older I made friends and they told me of how terrible it was to be abused and how abuse ruins lives. I was too late to fix my mistakes. He died before I could help him. Now I live with that and I will never forgive myself. I lost everything but I would have given it up any way as long as I got to keep my little brother. But you didn't have that. No little brother, no sacrifice. You always got what you wanted."

he left after that leaving him to his thoughts as he stared at the headstone in front of him reflecting on the past. His mind was still in other places as he left the cemetery because what Yami said wasn't true at all. He did have a little brother. A little brother he never wanted. But unlike him, he never had that moment where he realized what he was doing was wrong. But now hearing what he said made him think. Was he really that selfish that he would take the life of his own brother without a second thought? As he got into his car he realized exactly what he had to do.

He drove to the nearest flower shop and bought a big bouquet of white roses, he remembered his brother liked them. He bought them and as he drove to his family's private cemetery tears started to form as he thought of all the things that they had done to his little brother. Treating him worse than dirt as he was not even worth the energy it took to create him. Why was he so cruel?

He arrived at the cemetery and started walking through looking at the different names. There wasn't many there but there was still quite a few. He kept walking until he was out of cemetery and into the woods that surrounded it. He walked further and further in until he came to a small clearing. There a single, small headstone stood. It was still shining, as if they had just buried him yesterday but in fact it had been more than 20 years.

He placed the roses in front of the stone before falling to his knees. He reached up and brushed his fingers over the name. Heba Sennen. He was barely four when he had been killed. Beaten to death by his parents and brother. He bowed his head as he whispered "I'm sorry." And then he cried. For the first time since he was a child he cried. Not for himself but for his little brother. The one he had helped to put into the ground. He didn't care anymore about his company or his money. He wanted his brother. An annoying little brother that he could play with and teach. That was the one thing that his money couldn't buy. The one thing he really wanted but he could never have. But hey, you can't always get what you want.

**This story started off as a writing assignment for my English class but as I was writing I found that I could change the characters and it would still be the same story. So tell me what you think. Like. Hate. Please leave me a review.**


End file.
